powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin Gregory
“The Intelligent Knight! Primal Knights Blue!”- Franklin’s roll call Franklin Gregory is a seventeen year old male attending Bay Lake Academy. He is in his senior year of high school, and currently serves as the Primal Knights Blue Ranger of the Primal Knights Power Rangers. He is portrayed by Evan Bittencourt. Biography Born in the ambitious city of Silver Hills, Franklin is the only son of two incredibly ambitious people who instilled the same drive and ambition in him. His family hit the big time when the company they launched started to skyrocket while his mom was pregnant with him. He was enrolled in the best schools that money could buy in order to make sure he was given the best opportunities. His parents are always busy with their business so Franklin never really got a time to relax. He was always pawned off on tutors or an internship or a summer class. He was inspired to become a doctor after one saved his father’s life when he was young. Franklin’s always been disinterested in what the rest of his peers were doing as he has his attention fully focused on his education. This results in him being a social pariah within the school. Personality Franklin Gregory has had a one-track mind for as long as he can remember. He’s incredibly focused on getting to this end-point he has planned out for his life. To him, anything else is not as important as getting his dreams achieved of becoming a doctor. Franklin is an incredibly high-strung individual who always has to be working on something, or else he doesn’t know what to do with himself. The idea of sitting back and relaxing sounds like a nightmare to him. Franklin doesn’t always handle himself the best in social situations, and can stick his foot in his mouth on more than one occasion. He doesn’t always get the picture when people are trying to handle situations bluntly and can sometimes act like a bull in a china shop. Despite all of this, he does mean well and wants to be the best person he can for his friends. He wants to be perfect or not at all. Arsenal Primal Blade- The morpher and main weapon for the Primal Knights team. It is a long sword with a red and silver blade with fangs coming out of the side. There is a gold and silver dinosaur head with a lever that will open the mouth for the Ranger to insert the Primal Soul into, and a black hilt. Tricera Lance- Franklin’s personal weapon. When the Primal Soul receives two pumps in the changer on the Primal Blade, the Blade is transformed into a blue and silver lance with a triceratops head on both sides. Primal Soul- The Primal Soul is a small dinosaur-shaped key that allows Franklin to transform into a Power Ranger. It transforms from a dinosaur head into a knight form when activated. Little is known about these except that they were found by a powerful sorceress that Xander knows. Tricera Zord- Franklin’s personal Zord. It is based upon a triceratops and serves as an arm and additional protection for the Megazord. It serves as the Megazord’s personal weapon as well. Trivia *Franklin is the third Ranger to be born in Silver Hills since Wes and Eric from Time Force. He’s also the first Blue Ranger to be born in said city. *Franklin secretly enjoys photography as a hobby, but keeps it a secret due to his rather overbearing family. *Franklin inherited his role as the smart one from his Sentai counterpart. Category:HammerMeister1999 Category:Power Rangers: Primal Knights Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:PR Second-in-command